


Borrowed Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Play, Bestiality, Bloodplay, Deepthroating, Extremely Underage, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Shota, Somnophilia, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius spends the weekend with his godson.</p><p>READ THE TAGS !! NO SERIOUSLY !! READ THEM !! NOT A NICE FIC !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.

Sirius floo'd to Godric's Hollow full of anticipation. This was going to be a great weekend with his godson. He stepped out of the flames to see Harry and James sitting side by side on the couch while Lily was sitting in front of Harry on the foot stool.

The family looked up as he entered the room, their reactions varying. James grinned and waved while Lily smiled and stood to greet the man. Sirius' eyes were all for the child beginning to panic on the couch. Green eyes widened and Sirius could see him start to pant.

"Hey, Paddy. Thanks for watching Harry this weekend. He loves spending time godfather," James greeted.

"No worries, I love having Harry," Sirius told him truthfully. He loved having Harry in every way possible, and some he was pretty sure should be impossible.

"I don't know how much fun he's going to be up for, Siri. I think he might be coming down with something. He's been shivering all day," Lily told him with a concerned look toward her son. "Maybe we shouldn't go on our vacation this weekend, James."

"Don't worry, Lils. I'm sure Padfoot can take care of Harry."

Sirius walked over to Harry and ran a hand lightly through the wild hair, relishing in the trembling he could feel run through the small body. "Yeah. Don't worry. I've got everything a little boy could need at the house. He'll be in good hands."

Lily smiled gratefully at the animagus. "Thanks, Sirius. You're so good with him. You know, you really should think about having kids of your own soon."

"I think about it all the time," he told her. "But I wouldn't want to take my time away from my favorite godson. Speaking of which, I've got dinner on so we really should be going. Say good-bye to your parents, Harry."

Minutes later after tearful good-bye on the child's part, the two were stepping into the living room at Grimmauld Place. As soon as they were through Sirius shoved Harry to the floor and locked the floo so he would have no interruptions.

"You thought you would play sick so your mommy would have to stay home, didn't you, Harry?" He snarled at the sniffling child on the floor.

"No, Uncle Sirius," Harry shook his head quickly, wiping at the tears on his face.

"You're disgusting. Go get ready and be in the kitchen in three minutes.You do not want me to have to come find you." Harry nodded frantically and scrambled up the stairs while Sirius made his way to the kitchen.

Sirius sat at the table seething. He knew Harry had played sick on purpose to try and get out of his weekend. After all the hard work he had put into arranging everything and the ungrateful little toy wanted to ruin everything!

Harry came running into the room five minutes after he had been sent upstairs. His face was flush with the effort of running up and down the stairs and the boy was panting. For their first night together he had chosen a cat outfit for the boy. Harry's torso was bare, and the black briefs had a long cat tail charmed to the wearers moods. There were a set of ears that were held the same charm along with a sticking charm to go in the boys hair, but they were no where to be seen.

Sirius took a deep breath. He wouldn't let the boy ruin his plans. "Where are your ears, Harry?"

The boy held out a small hand showing Sirius the small fur covered ears. "I- I couldn't get them to stay, Uncle Sirius."

Sirius snatched the ears from Harry and quickly attached them to the boys head. A moment later they started twitching as the charm came into effect. Sirius sighed. Finally they were getting back on track. "Are you hungry, Kitty?" he asked the boy gently, petting him between the twitching ears.

"Yes, Unc-"

Sirius cut the boy off. "Ah-ah-ah. Kitties don't talk. What to kitties do?"

The boy look stunned for a moment and didn't answer so Sirius pinched the boy's tail making him yelp. Another handy part of the charm was that the person wearing the accessories could feel them as if they were a part of their own bodies. "What do kitties say, Harry?" he asked sternly.

"Meow?"

"Good boy," Sirius praised and ran began petting the boy again. "So, are you hungry, Kitty?"

"Meow." Harry said, nodding.

"Take a seat, and I'll get something for my pretty kitty," Sirius told his godson. Harry moved to take a seat at the table, but Sirius pinched his tail again. "No animals at the table. Bad Kitty!" Sirius stared at the boy until Harry slowly lowered himself to his knees and sat on the floor. "Such a good kitty."

Sirius moved around the kitchen while Harry's followed his every movement. A few moments later he returned to the boy and placed a bowl of milk on the floor in front of him. "Be a good kitty and drink all your milk. What do you say when someone gives you something?"

"Meow?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes wide and worried. Harry lowered his face to the bowl, looking to Sirius for permission but Sirius just smiled at the boy and told him he was a good kitty. As the child began to lap at the milk with his tiny pink tongue his godfather moved behind him, moving his chair so he could sit right behind the slowly swaying tail attached to the child's ass. With his face and top half of his body lowered to the floor, Harry's ass was pushed up into the air. The tight black briefs stretched across the small cheeks, the line of Harry's crack emphasized by the underwear.

Unable to resist, and with no good reason to, Sirius leaned forward in his chair and palmed the small globes, startling the boy into lifting his head up and looking at Sirius over his shoulder. The man glared at Harry, "Bad kitty. Finish your milk." Reluctantly Harry lowered himself back down to the milk and Sirius resumed his groping. Harry was so hot beneath his fingers. His hands were bigger than the boys ass, and he squeezed the flesh harshly, drawing a faint whimper. Sirius grinned and ran a finger lightly down between Harry's cheeks, brushing over his hole that he could feel underneath the tight thin material.

While Harry drank all the milk in the bowl, Sirius continued to play with his toy. He took his time, alternating between light caresses and harsh squeezing so the boy would never know what was coming next. Eventually Harry lifted his face from the empty bowl and looked behind him at his godfather.

"That's a good kitty," Sirius told him. He released his grip on the small treat before him and stood, walking over to the counter. "Now, every good kitty needs a collar, right?" He didn't have to see the boy to know he had frozen on the floor. He turned around and walked back to the boy with an inch wide black leather collar. The collar was the same one he used on Harry every time he visited. It had one metal loop and the silver buckle could only be released by him. Sirius stepped up to the child and buckled the collar around his fragile neck, making sure it was tight enough to avoid any escapes.

When the collar was secured, Sirius stood back up and looked down on his godson. "Why don't you go sit on the couch, Kitty. I know I don't usually allow animals on the furniture, but I think you deserve a reward, don't you?"

Harry began to stand, but Sirius pinched his cat ear this time. "Kitties walk on four legs. Don't they, Harry?"

Harry was flinching from the pain in the sensitive ear but let out a ,"Meow" so Sirius released the boy and dropped back to the floor. He turned to the door and began to crawl, his tail swishing behind him. Sirius watched the tantalizing view, Harry's pale unmarked skin almost glowing in the candlelight. The bottom of the boys ass cheeks peeked out from underneath his briefs as he moved.

When they entered the living room, Sirius stepped around the child and took his seat on the couch and patted the fabric next to him. "Come on, boy. Up." Harry put his hands on the cushion but was having a hard time lifting his leg high enough to get it on the couch. Finally after a few moments the boy made it on to the furniture. He looked unsure as to what he was supposed to do so Sirius decided to help him. The cupped the back of the boy's neck and lightly guided Harry's head onto his lap so his head was resting on Sirius' thigh and the rest of his body was curled up in a ball next to him.

"Good kitty," Sirius murmured. He ran his hands along Harry's bare back following the line of his spine down until it reached his new tail and then petting the tail as well. He spent long minutes just petting his toy, loving the feeling of the soft young skin under his finger tips. He was aching in his pants, but he was taking his time to just touch the boy. Harry was small enough that Sirius could reach his whole body without having to shift from his seat.

"You still hungry, Kitty?" he asked softly as he watched his fingers trace over the boys small hip bones.

On Sirius' lap Harry shook his head, "Meow."

Sirius' touch turned vicious as he gripped Harry's tail and the boy jerked. "Are you still hungry, Kitty?"

Harry nodded against his leg and Sirius released his tail. "Good kitty. I've got some special milk for you. You would like that, wouldn't you, Kitty?" Harry nodded again, if somewhat slowly. "Such a good kitty. You have to work for it though," he told Harry as he removed his hands from the boys skin. Sirius' quickly unbuttoned and lowered his zipper freeing himself from his pants. His cock stood up red and leaking, just waiting. "There's your treat kitty. You got to give it some kitten licks to get your milk."

The child rose to his knees tucking his legs under his torso as his head hovered over Sirius' prick. The man hissed at the first light lick over his slit, the boy wet breath covering his flushed prick. He continued to run his hands through Harry's hair and back as the boy lightly licked all around the hard cock, attentively sucking up any leaking spurt of precome. Sirius let his hand wander down to the boys briefs. He cupped and squeezed to his hearts content. His fingers teased the hole through the material until he finally slid his hand under it.

"You're going to have to work harder, Kitty," Sirius informed the boy as he cupped the skin under his palm. The material was almost skin tight, and didn't give him much room to move his hands as he liked. The cat tail was waving around and brushing his arm where it was laid across the boy's back. Harry took the instruction and lowered his mouth over his godfathers hard dick, only going down a few inches before returning to lick around the sensitive head. Sirius kept running his fingers over the boy's hole, teasing him by pressing but not entering. He allowed the boy to keep his slow pace until he tired of it.

"Now, Kitty, you're not trying very hard. Do I have to get Padfoot out?" The boy whimpered around his cock, but moved further down. If there was anything Sirius loved more than choking his godson with his cock it was making the boy choke himself. Harry hated when he brought Padfoot out to play, and that was the easiest way to make him hurt himself. Sirius kept his hands off the boy's head, only lightly brushing by the cat ears every once in while. His hands were focused on that delicious ass that he would be getting a piece of when he was done with his toy's mouth.

Harry was slowly descending on his prick until finally he reached the back of the kid's throat. Harry gagged at the contact, but knew better than to ease back up. The boy tightly shut his eyes and pushed himself past the limit, forcing his godfather's prick into his throat. Sirius moaned as his toy continued to gag around his prick, the already tight muscle pulsing and clenching around him. Saliva was pouring out around Harry's mouth since he couldn't swallow and was pooling around the base of the man's prick. Tears were being squeezed out of tightly clenched eyes as Harry breathed through his nose, hands scrambled for purchase on the fabric of the couch. The sounds of chocking and gagging were like music to Sirius' ears.

The man removed his hand from the boys briefs and quickly ripped them until the material was little more than a belt around the child's waist that still held the attached cat tail. Sirius scooped up the boys spit from his balls and coated his fingers before shoving his first finger up the boy's ass. Harry screamed around the dick in his throat, sending the vibrations right through him. Sirius removed his finger and after some more spit shoved three in without warning. Harry spasmed around his fingers and his already over worked and over stretched jaw clenched causing him to bite down on the man's cock in his mouth. Sirius roared and shoved the child to the carpet. He stood up off the couch and grabbed the boy's hair, screaming in his face.

"You little fuck!" Sirius roared. "That's it. You can't be a good kitty? Fine! I'll let the dog have you!" He tossed the boy back to the floor and Harry looked up at the man in terror. Before he could even start his change Harry was running towards the stairs. The world grew as Sirius shrank down to his Grim animagus form. By the time he was finished his godson was gone. He followed the sent of the boy up the stairs until he found him hiding under the guest bed. He snarled at the boy, but he didn't move. Sirius snapped and gripped the boy's ankle in his jaws, yanking the screaming boy out from under the bed.

Sirius let go of the boy to growl at him, but as soon as Harry was free he tried to climb on the bed. He only got half way up before Sirius attacked, covering the boy with his huge canine body and catching the back of the child's neck in his jaws. Harry went still underneath him as Sirius began to hump, trying to find his hole. It took a few tried which only served to anger him more. Finally he felt the tip of him hit the only slightly stretched and lubed boy, and he shoved in. He fucked into the sobbing boy furiously, punishing him for the pain he had caused. The child struggled underneath him, but Sirius just tightened his jaws more and growled. The scent of blood reached his nose but Sirius didn't know if it was caused by his teeth on Harry's neck, the claws at Harry's hips or the massive dog prick forced into his hole or maybe some combination of the three.

When his knot began to form, he shoved that inside too. The boy screamed even louder and Sirius loved it. Hit bit down harder as he came, his come flooding into the boy as the knot blocked the exit. He continued to pump through his orgasm as the child just twitched below him. It was long minutes until the knot went down and Sirius was finally calm enough to release his godson. He changed back still sheathed inside the child and Harry whimpered at the feeling. Sirius eased out and stood up to survey the damage. The teeth had never broken skin so there just bruises beginning to form, and the claws had only scratched so there wasn't much blood there. Sirius reached down and jiggled Harry's ass cheek and was rewarded with a whine of pain and a torrent of pink tinged come. Satisfied with the punishment, he set about cleaning and healing the unmoving boy.

* * *

 

Sirius carried the boy up into his master bedroom. He placed the child on the bed and attached the cord secured to the bed to Harry's collar. He made sure Harry could see him and placed six potion bottles on the night stand. When Harry nodded slightly then closed his eyes Sirius moved away and began to dress for bed.

Sirius was exhausted and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He woke sometime later from a vivid dream, hard and aching. The man reached down to jerk himself off quickly before remembering his bed partner. Sirius fumbled for his wand on his beside table and rolled over to see the boy curled into a ball in the far corner of the bed. He knelt up and reached for the boy pulling his legs out from their curled position. He dragged the sleeping boy to the center of the bed by his ankle and pointed his wand at Harry's hole then sleepily mumbled a lubing and stretching charm. After a moments thought added a silencing charm then threw the wand back at the table but it missed and clattered to the ground.

Sirius dragged his prick up and down between Harry's cheeks, smearing pre-come as he moved. He pressed his cock right up to the impossibly small hole, making sure it wouldn't move. He grabbed the boy's tiny wrists and pinned them above his head. He took a deep breath and hid all his strength shoved forward, breaking into the child and driving all the way in. Sirius didn't stop until his balls were pressed up against the small ass.

At the first breach Harry's jerked and began thrashing around. Sirius used his much larger body to keep the boy pinned as be began to thrust in and out. After a few moments, Harry's struggles died down so Sirius released his arms and moved his hands to the child's small ass cheeks and gripped them, pulling them apart so he could watch his large prick pound into that tiny hole. He was holding nothing back now, just seeking his pleasure from the hot channel surrounding his cock.

With one last harsh snap of his hips, Sirius emptied himself in the quietly sobbing boy beneath him. He pulled himself out along with a load of his come and rolled back over to his side of the bed. Behind him he heard the clinking of the potions vials as he drifted off to a sated sleep.

Light was streaming into the room when Sirius woke again. He stretched feeling pleasantly relaxed and sated. The man laid in bed for a few minutes, but knew he had to get up soon since he had lots of plans for the day. He rolled over to see Harry sprawled out on the bed beside him. The boy's legs were spread wide and between them dried blood and come had leaked onto the bed. Sirius didn't think he had been that rough on the child last night until he looked over at the potions and saw quite a few of them had been taken. Sirius guessed he must have woken up more than once the night before to play with his toy.

Sirius reached over and unhooked the cord from Harry's collar then slapped the boy's ass cheek and he jerked awake even as the skin started to turn pink. "Go clean yourself up. We have some friends coming over soon and you need to make a good impression."

The boy rolled off the bed gingerly and walked bowlegged into the attached bathroom. When he heard the shower start running Sirius got out of bed. He had to search for a moment before he found his wand then cast cleaning charms at the bed. His whole crotch was covered in blood and dried come so Sirius decided to join his godson in the shower.

* * *

 

The first guest arrived a few hours later. Sirius had spent the time in between readying Harry so the boy knew what was expected of him. He left Harry in his playroom as he went to meet the man at the opened floo.

"Welcome Mr. We-"

"Just call me Artie. 1,000 galleons, right?"

Sirius smiled at the red haired man and took the offered pouch. With the money Artie always tossed out for his time with Harry, his family was going to go poor soon. The idea that this man's own children were going hungry so he could pay to fuck Harry was heady. "Right. He's all ready, go on up."

The man walked up the stairs and into the bedroom as planned. Sirius waited a few minutes before following him up and entering the room next to it where he had set up a wall that he could see and hear through but the other side couldn't see him. Artie had been busy and was already laying on the bed with Harry between his thighs and the boy's hair had been charmed red. They were both completely nude and Harry was sniffing as he pushed a tiny finger into the man's ass.

Artie moaned and squirmed like it was the best feeling in the world. "That feels so good, baby. You want to fuck Daddy, don't you, Billy?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry replied adding in another finger.

Harry had been given a potion before hand to make sure the boy could get and erection. His tiny prick was only about the size of a man's pinky, but it was hard and red while he fingered the man. Artie kept asking for more and more until eventually Harry's whole hand was working in and out of the mans slick hole.

"Come on, Billy boy. Put your cute prick inside Daddy," the man whined pushing down on the hand inside of him.

Sirius worked his dick as Harry removed his hand from the man's ass. The small boy shuffled up to where the man was laying on the bed. Artie grabbed behind his legs and pulled his knees to his chest as Harry pressed as close as possible to the man's ass cheeks.

"Do it, baby. Spread Daddy open. Fill me up. Fuck me, Billy."

Harry looked petrified, but knew to do as he was told. Sirius watched as the boy gripped his tiny prick and pressed it into the open hole. He was little, and Artie could probably barely feel anything, but he threw his head back and screamed like he was being fucked with a monster cock.

"You're so big, baby. Fuck Daddy," Artie commanded and Harry began to thrust in small movements so his prick wouldn't fall out. The potion was working because Harry's face was scrunched up in pleasure. Artie gripped one of Harry's hands that had been placed on the back of the man's thighs and moved it so the fingers were trying to wrap around the adult cock. Artie used Harry's hand to jerk himself while Harry continued to thrust.

"You feel so good, Billy. I'm going to come. I want you to come inside me first," the red head told him as be started jerking himself faster and faster with the child's hand.

Harry nodded and moved a little faster, tiny hips rocking against Artie's ass. Moments later Harry's faced dropped open in surprised and he trembled. Artie roared out below him as Harry spurted inside him and came himself, his own globs of come reaching far up his chest. Sirius tucked his own spent cock into his pants and left Artie to his pleasure.

The man left a little over an hour later and Sirius sent Harry to clean up before the next guest. He hadn't been surprised that he had so many takers when he decided to sell his godson every now and then. Few wanted to take the time or rish of breaking their own children anymore. Still, many were more than willing to pay the price to pretend Harry was their own baby boy even just for a little while.

* * *

 

The next customer stepped out of the floo precisely on time. Sirius hated the man, but money was money.

"Hello, Snivellus."

"Cease your useless pleasantries, Black. Where is the boy?" the greasy haired man demanded.

"Where is my money," Sirius retorted. The man glared, but tossed a heavy pouch of coins at the animagus.

"I trust even with your incompetence the boy has been made ready?"

"Of course. Everything is as you have asked for. You are paying extra for it after all," Sirius taunted. Something about taking money from the poor and filling his already stuffed bank accounts just rubbed him the right way.

Snape sneered at Sirius, but there was no way the man was leaving so the animagus just smirked. The pale man rolled his eyes and stomped off toward the stairs, already knowing the room he was going to be visiting. Sirius took his time before going up. Snape always took forever to get started, and his idea of foreplay was boring. Sirius was eating a nice lunch when the crying started. He put his dishes away and made his way up now that they were getting to the good part.

Sirius entered the room like before and took his seat. Harry was standing in front of a sitting Snape with his hands clasped behind his back. Sirius had dressed him in a shrunken Gryffindor uniform as requested and he looked startlingly like James  before he went to Hogwarts.

"You are disgusting. A pathetic whore. You'll never be good for anything other than a hole to fuck. No one will ever be able to love such a insignificant thing such as yourself. Your mother told me she never wanted you, she wishes she never had you," Snape told the boy in a completely calm voice. Harry had torrents of tears running down his face and his shoulders were shaking with sobs. Obviously the man had been at this for a while. "What do you say when someone tells you the truth, boy?"

"Thank you, Master."

"Good. You know everything I have told you is true, don't you?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Now service me. Hurry up!" Snape shouted when Harry hesitated.

Snape kept his hands on the arm of the chair while Harry went to his knees in front of him. After a moment of fumbling around in the man's robes the child finally was able to pull out a long thin prick. Harry quickly swallowed the cock and began bobbing his head.

"Well if this is how you work, no wonder no one loves you. Suck me harder, you idiotic child." Harry's cheeks were sucked in as he moved faster.

A few minutes of sucking and licking later Snape pushed Harry off his dick. "This is pointless. Clearly you cannot even perform adequately the few simple tasks you have been trained to complete. Prepare yourself, whore. Quickly," he demanded.

His godson quickly stood stripped of the uniform and began looking around the room for something. Snape scoffed. "Use your saliva, you imbecile."

Harry quickly put his fingers into his swollen mouth. Once they were wet he removed them and started working the first into his hole. Sirius couldn't see them going in from his seat, but Snape must have had the same thought because he ordered Harry to face away and bend over. One tiny finger slipped in after another until eventually the boy had his whole hand sucked inside his ass.

"That is passable. Ride me," Snape demanded. The man kept his seat on the chair, even his arms unmoving as the child climbed in his lap and slowly lowered himself on the man's cock. He paused when the whole length was inside him, but Snape spurred him on.

"Well, move already. How stupid can you be, child?"

Harry rode Snape for over a half hour while the man continued to berate and insult him. Harry continued to bounce in the man's lap as Snape remained completely motionless. Finally Snape came inside Harry's ass without so much as a grunt. "Well, what are you waiting for? Clean me."

The boy nodded and climbed off the greasy man's lap. He sank to his knees and sucked the soft prick until it was clean and then gently zipped him up.

"You are just like your father. Barely mediocre and praised for it. I can't stand the sight of you. I'd be better of chaining you to the bed and using your body since you can't seem to accomplish even the most basic of tasks with any accuracy."

Sensing another rant, Sirius left Harry to his verbal beating and went to finish eating. It took another twenty minutes before Snape left without a word and he knew the man had gotten exactly what he wanted. He heard the shower switch on as Harry got cleaned up for the next man. He hated not having the boy to himself, but loved watching others take him for their pleasure in any way they wished. Some wanted to hurt his body, others his mind but Sirius didn't care as long as he got to watch.

* * *

 Sirius was exhausted by the time the last appointment was finished. He had watched every man come buy their time with his godson, well except for one. The old man always seemed to know when he was watching and made sure he couldn't see. Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to know what the wizard was doing there by the look of the boy when he was finished.

By the end of the day Harry had made Sirius 13,000 galleons so the man was kind. He fed his godson, allowed him to sleep while Sirius fucked him gently. He would have to boy to himself in the morning and after noon leaving a few hours to clean and heal his godson before his parents showed up. James hated when Sirius borrowed his toys and brought them back broken and he was already looking forward to the next visit.


End file.
